Un baiser : Pourquoi Pas 1
by joelle-sama
Summary: Le premier volet de la saga des Pourquoi Pas! Aramis se laisser embrasser par un homme...


**Pourquoi pas 1** : **un baiser**

Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, Aramis laissait l'autre l'embrasser doucement. Les lèvres de l'homme étaient chaudes et douces…jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son compagnon d'armes puisse poser un pareil geste à son endroit ! Encore moins _lui _!

Mais pourtant…elle n'offrit aucune résistance. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Elle avait bien deviné, quand il s'était approché d'elle, qu'il avait délicatement caressé sa joue de son pouce et qu'il s'était penché sur elle, la regardant avec ces yeux remplis de tendresse…elle savait bien qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle l'avait laissé faire…au fond d'elle-même, elle désirait partager cette intimité avec lui. Après tout…n'était-ce pas avec celui-ci qu'elle se sentait le plus à l'aise ?

S'abandonnant toute entière au baiser, elle lui répondit. Elle savoura passionnément ses lèvres brûlantes tout en laissant courir ses doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux sombres…elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir de pareille sensation encore une fois…Depuis qu'elle avait vengé François, le souvenir de son ancien fiancé, autrefois rude et amer, s'était lentement apaisé et adoucit, comme les flots polissent les galets d'un ruisseau…. Mais maintenant…elle était lasse d'être seule et de s'enfermer dans un mutisme au sujet de sa vraie vie.  
Ennuyée ce soir-là, elle avait simplement mis une robe, s'était rendue au bal…et l'avait rencontré. Leur regards s'étaient croisés, et sans mots dire, elle lui avait avoué son identité. Pourtant, en la voyant, il avait deviné tout de suite qui elle était. Sans honte ni colère, - au contraire, avec un sourire tendre ! - il s'était approché d'elle, l'avait salué poliment puis l'avait serrée dans ses bras.

Cette étreinte ! Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais ! Un enlacement fort et puissant, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée de tout…mais c'était surtout la chaleur que son ami dégageait qui la rendait si béate chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée hasardement dans ses bras. Son odeur virile mais à la fois enfantine la rassurait et l'apaisait…Dieu, seulement de le savoir près d'elle la rendait invincible ! Combien de fois avait-elle murmuré son nom, soulagée de le voir se battre à ses côtés ?

Leurs bouches se séparèrent après un long moment. Elle maudissait presque son besoin vital de respirer ! Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure mille ans, tant elle avait besoin de ce contact sensuel…après s'être tu pendant toutes ces années, son corps embrasé réclamait maintenant toute l'attention dont il avait été privé. _Encore_…pensa-t-elle, essoufflée et étourdie, s'accrochant presqu'à lui. _Embrasse-moi encore !_

Haletant, l'homme colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant lui aussi à ce nouveau vertige. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, appréciant leur souplesse mais surtout cette belle couleur d'or foncé qui lui allait si bien…cet éclat de soleil qu'il adorait et qui, bondissant derrière elle à chaque mouvement de sa monture, égaillait leurs chevauchées. Qu'Aramis soit un homme ou une femme lui importait peu : en autant qu'Aramis restait près d'eux, il serait heureux.

Mais…il ne sut ce qui l'avait poussé vers la jeune femme…En la voyant au bal, presque tremblante, il avait enfin compris ce qu'il n'avait osé lui demander pendant tous ces moments passés ensemble. Après l'avoir saluée et enlacée, ils badinèrent pendant plusieurs heures, tels les deux amis mousquetaires qu'ils étaient. Puis, abandonnant les autres convives présents à la fête, ils se retirèrent, seuls, sur le balcon.  
Elle était si jolie, dans sa robe bleu-nuit ! Elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes qu'il rencontrait ; la différence, c'est qu'il connaissait parfaitement _son_ Aramis. Seul son corps féminin restait encore une énigme pour lui…. Alors, cédant à sa curiosité, il l'avait approchée. Il avait d'abord caressé sa joue, se haïssant de l'avoir déjà presque brisée…voyant qu'elle ne repoussait pas son geste, il s'était penché sur elle pour goûter ses lèvres. Il ne sut pourquoi il eut cette envie, ni d'où il avait puisé la force nécessaire pour ne pas s'effondrer lors de ce contact si intime. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à l'embrasser en retour, il avait sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et son ventre se nouer inconfortablement de pur plaisir. _Aramis…Mon Aramis !…_

Dans ce moment d'abandon, elle aussi avait fermé les yeux, se blottissant contre son torse puissant, et appréciant de ressentir son souffle tiède glisser sur son visage. Enveloppés par l'obscurité de la nuit, ayant la lune pour seul témoin, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps pour la garder dans cette accolade éternelle. _Il est si doux et si gentil !_ se dit Aramis. Elle s'étonnait toujours de constater combien de délicatesse cachait le mousquetaire sous sa force herculéenne…

« Porthos… » émit-elle dans un souffle passionné avant de presser avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes une seconde fois….


End file.
